Eppaljeck
Eppaljeck is a Gmod monster popularized by YouTube TheWMEforever , a.k.a MaxGoesFourth, and based off of a custom Engineer skin. The model happens to be a deformed Applejack, from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a show currently popular with a male audience known as bronies. Eppaljeck was invented shortly after KP-ShadowSquirrel’s models of the ponies were rigged for Garry’s Mod, as the "Eppaljeck" seemed to be less accurate than the later models. Her weakness is apples. Bio Eppaljecks are monster ponies that can do just about anything. It/she usually travels by appearing anywhere, and makes Pong/Atari-style blip sounds on most of its/her actions, and its/her face can never move. Most of its/her powers involve staring or touching, making the victim either deflate, disappear or turn into something else. It/she also despises regular ponies, as its/her first two seen victims were Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Whoever likes the My Little Pony show is bound to die whenever Eppaljeck appears. If someone is without opinion, they have a mixed chance of either ''living or dying. However, an Eppaljeck will fall in love with whoever hates the show, make love to them and marry them. Eppaljeck will only talk when it/she wants to, and when it/she does, it/she speaks backwards in a strange flanger. There is hardly any way to destroy it/her, as it/she is mostly invincible and will not be affected by any monster who tries to defeat it/her, as it/she will most likely take away their invincibility and kill them. This did not work for Christian Brutal Sniper and probally would not work with Painis Vagicake. Abilities Eppaljeck has many unusual powers, mostly involving staring. Some of these include: *Instant teleportation and disappearance in any location *Touching two parts of someone’s body to deflate them *Staring at the victim for more or less than 10 seconds until it disappears *Cloning *Staring at someone to turn them into something else *Turning someone into an Eppaljeck by staring in both ways *Blowing up something using its/her mind *Shaking its/her head left to right, causing whoever stares at it to implode *Staring at objects to make them disappear/appear *Turning into something or someone and back again *Eating anything by pecking it to make it disappear *Spitting out rockets *Kicking a trespasser to miles away *Destroying a nation whenever it/she dances *Rapid reproduction *Stealing the IQ of anyone who misspells its/her name and revealing all secrets to the public Types of Eppaljecks '''Agressive': The first Eppaljeck, murderous and powerful. This one will proceed to kill anyone on its/her hit-list. Aggressive Eppaljecks seem to speak Eppanese, similar to Vaginese but with an eerie flanger. Friendly: Friendly Eppaljecks, with brighter colored hair and blue clothing, are calm and content. They are just as powerful as the Agressive type, but are happy to help in dangerous situations. These types are not weakened by apples, and are often equipped with an Apple Launcher for shooting the Agressive type. Faults Despite the fact that there are three apples on its/her Cutie Mark, Eppaljeck has an allergic reaction to apples, as it is the only weakness Eppaljeck has. Whenever Eppaljeck touches or eats an apple, it/she starts to hover spastically as it/she loses its/her abilities. This can make it/her easier to kill. However, when Eppaljeck dies, another one finds out and appears where it happened, turning the killer into an Eppaljeck. This was first discovered by Fluttershy, after reading a post on the Eppaljeck’s Twitter page as she took revenge against the death of her friends. The only Gmod monster that can destroy the Eppaljeck on its own is the Applord, an apple that can change size, fly, teleport and roar like a dinosaur. When an Eppaljeck sees the Applord, it/she gets magnetized to its body, has its/her powers drained and explodes. Whenever an Eppaljeck tries to teleport, it/she appears in the position they would be in when they are pulled to its body. Anyone killed by an Eppaljeck will be resurrected by the Applord in a literal flash. An Eppaljeck can defeat it by blowing it up, only to have it respawn a minute later. Another weakness is Heavy Props Guy, another Gmod monster that is immune to most of her attacks. Similar characters There are many more different species of deformed pony, which serve as friends to the Eppaljeck alongside Molestia. Their powers are mostly equivalent to the Eppaljeck, although some of them are different. A monster pony’s Cutie Mark reflects its only weakness. *Tweleght Spirkal – Can use its magic horn to deform people and turn them transparent or into a book containing all their secrets. Whenever it gets a papercut, its powers drain. As of now, its right arm is longer than the left. *Penkei Pei – Can turn anyone into cakes or any other kind of candy, and has an eating habit. Whenever it touches a balloon, it swells up. its torso used to be loose, but can now move freely. This can be done by extracting the OzzyFuriocity.com saxton hale tf2 server. *Rianbaw Dosh – Can fly in less than a millisecond and blow anyone up as it passes through them. When passing through a rainbow, it burns. *Fletturshy – Has a wing on the back of its neck containing two more eyes. Suffers from hayfever. *Riraty – Currently missing. Has since returned. God help us all. It is seemingly the most powerful and dangerous of all the Eppaljecks and may possibly surpass Eppaljeck's powers. She/It apprarently kills her victims by biting their heads off as her/its first victim was Rarity. However, theorically, it is weak against cats and will die somehow on contact with one. The Model can be acheived by also extracting the OzzyFuriocity.com Saxton Hale TF2 Server. Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters